Ninjago-Star Wars: A New Hope
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: Replacing the Star Wars characters with the Ninjago characters in the Star Wars Universe!
1. Plans Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Star Wars. This is mainly for fun.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a  
hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic  
Empire.  
During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the  
Empire's ultimate weapon, the Garmatron, an armored space station  
with enough power to destroy an entire planet.  
Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Nya races home  
aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her  
people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

The yellow planet of Tatooine emerges, it's two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from  
the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a  
giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts  
streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar  
fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, C2-D2 (Cole)  
and Z-3PO (Zane) struggle to make their way through the  
shaking, bouncing passageway. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their  
way.

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll  
be destroyed for sure. This is madness!", Z-3PO said frightened.

Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions  
in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.

"We're doomed!", Z-3PO said.

The little C2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that  
only another robot could understand, but I will translate for you.

"Oh man this ain't good. What do you think is gonna happen buddy?", C2 questioned his friend.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time", Z-3PO responded.

C2-D2 continues making beeping sounds.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but whatever.", C2 said 'under his breath'.

Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment  
are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

"What's that?", Z-3PO asked.

The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade  
Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the  
underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a  
tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a  
score of fearsome armored spacesuited stonetroopers (Stone Warriors) make their  
way into the smoke-filled corridor.  
In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with  
laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns  
creating huge explosions. Stonetroopers scatter and duck  
behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers  
who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered  
arms and faces. An explosion hits near the robots.

"I should have known better than to trust the logic of a  
half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister...", Z-3PO said mad.

C2 counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages  
around the two hapless robots.

"Don't you yell at me this is your faul-LOOK OUT", C2 screamed as he pushed his Bronzed friend out of the way.

A couple of Stonetroopers were leaning against the walls, untill they heard a deep breathing comeing their way. The seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his  
way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is  
Darth Garmadon, right hand of the Overlord. His face is obscured  
by his flowing black and purple robes and grotesque breath mask, which  
stands out next to the fascist black and red armored suits of the  
Imperial stonetroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from  
the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the  
Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a  
frenzied panic.

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in C2's dome.  
C2 makes beeping sounds.

"Easy with that! I'm not as young as I used to be. I break easily these days.", the little droid says to her.

Z-3PO stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. C2 is  
nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel  
soldiers can be heard in the distance.

"C2! C2-D2, where are you?" Z-3PO asked scared while searching for his friend.

A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and  
he spots little C2 at the end of the hallway in a  
smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen  
years old) stands in front of C2. Surreal and out of place,  
dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting  
something on C2's computer face, then watches as the little  
robot joins his companion.

"At last! Where have you been?, Z-3PO asked.

Stonetroopers can be heard battling in the distance.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do?  
We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows  
what!", Z-3PO questions his little friend.

C2 scoots past his bronze friend and races down the  
subhallway. Z-3PO chases after him.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Z-3P0 questions the C2 unit again.

C2 responds with electronic beeps.

"Away from here. You want to survive stick with me", C2 says.

The evil Darth Garmadon stands amid the broken and twisted bodies  
of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as  
an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.", The Officer says to the Dark Lord.

Garmadon squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles  
in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?", Garmadon asks.

Garmadon lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

"What have you done with those plans?", He asks again, but angry.

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a  
consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission", The Rebel gets out.

"If this is a consular ship...were is the Ambassador?", Garmadon asks him again even more angry.

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the  
Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a  
gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.  
Garmadon tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to  
his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans  
and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!", Garmadon yells.

The stonetroopers scurry into the subhallways.

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the  
stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Nya  
Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes  
slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the  
approaching stonetroopers grow louder. One of the troopers  
spots her.

"There she is! Set for stun!", He yells out.

Nya steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with  
her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a  
paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Garmadon we have a prisoner", He says again.

C2 stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He  
snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light  
begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the  
cramped four-man pod.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll  
be deactivated for sure...", Z-3PO starts before he is interupted.

C2 beeps something to him.

"Oh shut up you mindless philosopher!", C2 snaps at him.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of  
grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.", Z-3PO snaps back.

C2 whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding  
the mission he is about to perform.

"I can't, I have a secret mission. I have to get these plans to some old guy", C2 tells him.

Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm  
not getting in there!", 3PO yells at him.

C2 ins't happy with 3PO's stubbornness, and he beeps angrily.

"OK...bye!", He yells back to him.

A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris  
through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Z-3PO and,  
after a flurry of electronic swearing from C2, the lanky  
robot jumps into the lifepod.

"I'm going to regret this.", Z-3PO says to himself.

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified  
robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.

"There goes another one.", said the pilot.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been  
short-circuited," The Captain says to the pilot.

"You never let me shoot anything", The pilot grumbles to himself.

C2 and Z-3PO look out at the receding Imperial starship.  
Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.", Z-3PO says while observing the ship.

C2 beeps an assuring response.

"Yup"

"Are you sure this things safe?, 3PO asks.

Back in the ship, Princess Nya is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad  
of armored stonetroopers. Her hands are bound and she is  
brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly  
marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Garmadon  
emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard  
at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.

"Lord Garmadon, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The  
Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked  
a diplomatic...", Nya starts but is interupted.

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any  
mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted  
system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies.  
I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.", Garmadon says to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the  
Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...", Nya starts, but is again interupted.

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her  
away!", He yells to her and his troops.

Nya is marched away down the hallway and into the  
smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial  
Commander turns to Garmadon.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it  
could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate.", The Commander says.

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link  
to find their secret base!", Garmadon says.

"She'll die before she tells you anything." The commander says to the Dark Lord.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the  
senate that all aboard were killed!", Garmadon says coldly.

Another Imperial Officer approaches Garmadon and the  
Commander. They stop and snap to attention.

"Lord Garmadon, the battle station plans are not aboard  
this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was  
jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.", Says the Second Officer.

Garmadon turns to the Commander.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a  
detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander.  
There'll be no one to stop us this time.", Garmadon said.

"Yes, sir."

The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the  
planet Tatooine.

Jundland, or "No Man's Land",or "The Sea of Sand" where the rugged desert mesas  
meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids  
kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily  
work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the  
distance rests half buried in the sand.

"How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We  
seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.", Z-3PO says.

C2 answers with beeping sounds.

"I can't remeber a time when you weren't talking."

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost  
frozen." Z-3PO says.

C2 continues to respond with beeping sounds.

"Frozen! There are two suns here!" C2 yells at him.

"What a desolate place this is.", Z-3PO says to himself.

Suddenly C2 whistles, makes a sharp right turn and  
starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Z-3PO  
stops and yells at him.

"Where are you going?", Z-3PO asks him.

A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small  
robot.

"Um...this way?"

"Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way  
is much easier." Z-3PO tells him.

C2 counters with a long whistle.

"OK, but there are settlements over here"

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" Z-3PO questions him.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"Because I scanned the area"

"Don't get technical with me.", 3PO snaps at him.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"I'm not! I'm just...no. You know what? Go that way! I've got a mission. Have fun."

"What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just  
about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a  
day, you nearsighted scrap pile!", Z-3PO yells at him.

3PO gives the little robot a kick and starts off in  
the direction of the vast dune sea.

"And don't let me catch you following me begging for help,  
because you won't get it." Z-3PO says rather coldly.

C2's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges  
off in the direction of the towering mesas.

"Fine! Go that way you oversized Academy Award! I thought we could just have one more adventure!"

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way.", Z-3PO tells him.

C2 beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the  
distant mountains.

"I hope you melt to a golden puddle"

3PO, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune;  
only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless  
miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock  
mesas.

"That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He  
tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.", Z-3PO says to himself.

In a huff of anger and frustration, 3PO knocks the  
sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint  
of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving  
towards him.

"Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!", He said happily.

The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the  
approaching transport.

"Over here! Help! Please, help!"

The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange  
foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures  
fill the air. C2 moves cautiously through the creepy rock  
canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes.  
He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a  
moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way.  
In the distance, a pepple tumbles down the steep canyon  
wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little  
further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair  
of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow  
path.

The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until  
suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out  
of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one  
short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back.  
His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off  
again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than  
C2. They holster strange and complex weapons as they  
cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and  
their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be  
seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the  
heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the  
trail.

The eight Jawas carry C2 out of the canyon to a huge  
tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a  
small disk on the side of C2 and then put him under a large  
tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked  
into the giant machine. The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders  
and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. C2  
switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles  
around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty  
metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and  
maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper  
and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end  
of the chamber.

C2 enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the  
middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various  
shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation,  
while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls  
out from the gloom.

"C2-D2! It's you! It's you!", Z-3PO says rather happy.

A battered 3PO scrambles up to C2 and embraces him.

"He hugs me with love", the little astro droid says to himself.

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent  
twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain  
ridge.

The next day, four Imperial stonetroopers mill about in front of the half-  
buried lifepod that brought C2 and 3PO to Tatooine. A  
trooper yells to an officer some distance away.

"Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this  
direction.", The first trooper said.

A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand  
and gives it to the first trooper.

"Look, sir - droids.", says the second trooper

"Look a penny", says a third trooper before he is shot be the first and second trooper.


	2. A New Home

A/N: I hope everyone is excited for the new season of Ninjago this Wednesday.

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune. Z-3PO and C2 noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. C2 appears to be shut off.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Z-3PO yells at him.

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. 3PO's fist bangs the head of C2 whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. A dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.

"We're doomed." Z-3PO says sadly.

A Jawa starts moving toward them.

"Do you think they'll melt us down?" Z-3PO asks his little friend.

C2 responds, making beeping sounds.

"What is it with you in melting down?"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?" Z-3PO yells at the little aliens.

The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including C2 and 3PO, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house. The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. They soon remove their hoods to reveal the students at Darkley's School for Bad Boys. They soon talk to among themselves.

"Oh good god! Is all this planet a desert? All this sand and no beach! What's even worse is there are two suns! I don't think my mom packed any sun screen." whinned Brad.

"Shut up! We have a customer." said Gene.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Ed Lars, a burly man in his mid-fifties. His eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Lloyd Skywalker. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Lloyd goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Edna standing in the main courtyard.

"Lloyd, tell Ed that if he gets a translator to be sure it  
speaks Bocce, sweet-heart", Edna tells her nephew.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind  
him", Lloyd tells her.

Lloyd returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

"Hey there shiny fella. I bet your designed for protocol" Ed says to 3PO.

"Protocol? Why it's my primary function sir" Z-3PO says politly.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Ed says back to the droid.

"Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..." 3PO says quickly.

"What I'm lookin' for is a droid that understands the binary  
language of moisture vaporators." Ed tell the droid.

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load  
lifter...very similar to your vaporators. You could say..." Z-3PO says.

"Do you speak Bocce?" Ed asks.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for  
me...I'm as fluent in Bocce..." Z-3PO is soon interupted.

"All right, settle down! I'll take this one." Ed says turning to a jawa.

"Settling down, sir." Z-3PO says quietly.

"Lloyd, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to  
have both of them cleaned up before dinner." Ed tells Lloyd.

"But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power  
converters..." Lloyd says back to his uncle.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done.  
Now come on, get to it!" Ed said.

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on,  
Red, let's go." Lloyd says to 3PO then to a red C2 unit.

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, C2 lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Z-3PO.

"Z! Z! WAIT! Don't leave me buddy! I need you! Your my only friend. Well on this planet anyway..."

He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

Ed is negotiating with the head Jawa. Lloyd and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

"Uncle Ed..." Lloyd starts.

"Yeah buddy?" Ed asks.

"This C2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Lloyd says while looking at the robot.

"Hey, what're you trying to push on us?" Ed asks the head Jawa.

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel.

"Can't you just fix it. On the show, werent you an inventor or mechanic or somethin'..?" Gene asks.

"Dude! 4th wall! 4th wall!" Brad yells at him.

Meanwhile, C2 has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. 3PO taps Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but that C2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." Z-3PO comment while pointing at C2.

"Uncle Ed..." Lloyd starts.

"Yeah buddy?" Ed asks.

"What about that one?" Lloyd questions.

"What about that little blue and black one? We'll take that one." Ed says to the Jawas.

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for C2.

"Yeah, take it away" Lloyd says to the Jawa.

"I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." Z-3PO tells his new master.

Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Lloyd and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

"Okay, let's go." Lloyd says to the droids.

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!" Z-3PO says to C2

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Z-3PO lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little C2 rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!"

Artoo beeps a muffled reply.

"Oh yeah. With you being frozen on the planet of a billion degrees and everything"

Lloyd seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Lloyd's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" Lloyd yells out in anger.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" Z-3PO asks.

Lloyd glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Lloyd says sarcasticly.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Z-3PO responds.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Lloyd tells him.

"I see, sir." Z-3PO says.

"Uh, you can call me Lloyd" Lloyd tells him.

"I see, sir Luke." Z-3PO says to him.

"Just Lloyd." Lloyd says while laughing.

"And I am Z-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is  
my counterpart, C2-D2.

"Hello." Lloyd says to the droid.

C2 beeps in response.

"Sup"

Lloyd unplugs C2 and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Z-3PO climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action." Lloyd says to the droids.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." Z-3PO says non-chalant.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Lloyd asks in exciment.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." Z-3PO responds.

"Have you been in many battles?" Lloyd asks again.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." Z-3PO tells him.

Lloyd struggles to remove a small metal fragment from C2's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." Lloyd says to the little droid.

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Lloyd tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Nya Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little C2. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Lloyd's mouth hangs open in awe.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi. You're my only hope." The message of Nya plays.

"What's this?" Lloyd asks.

C2 looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

"Um...What's what?"

Nya continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?! He asked you a question...What is that? Z-3PO questions while pointing at Nya.

C2 whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

"What are you talking about? It's not my garage it's...Oh wait! You mean this? Oh, it's nothing.

Nya continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wu  
Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." Z-3PO tells Lloyd..

Lloyd becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Lloyd asks.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." Z-3PO tells him.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi..."

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..." Z-3PO begins to start.

"Is there more to this recording?" Lloyd interupts.

Lloyd reaches out for C2 but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

"Don't you touch me! You don't know what i'm packin'. I've got a saw, a laser, a scythe, uh, um a microphone I think?"

"Behave yourself, C2. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." Z-3PO says to his little friend.

Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"Fine. My master is Obi-Wu Kenobi, not him. This his a private message for his eyes only!"

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wu Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Hageman, but with what we've been through, this little C2 unit has become a bit eccentric." Z-3PO says to Lloyd.

"Obi-Wu Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Lloyd asks himself.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" Z-3PO asks Lloyd.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wu, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Lloyd tells the bronze droid.

Lloyd's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.

"I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing."

C2 beeps something to 3PO.

"Hey! If he takes this thing off me, i'll be able to play the entire message."

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Z says to Lloyd.

Lloyd looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what 3PO has been saying.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Lloyd says as he snaps back into reallity.

Lloyd takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off C2's side.

"There you go." Lloyd says as he takes the bolt off.

The princess immediately disappears...

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Lloyd says to the little droid.

C2 beeps an innocent reply as Z-3PO sits up in embarrassment.

"What message?"

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards" Z-3PO yells at him.

A women's voice calls out from another room.

"Lloyd? Lloyd! Come to dinner, sweetie!" Aunt Edna yells.

Lloyd stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.

"All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Edna." Lloyd replies.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Z tells Lloyd.

Lloyd tosses C2's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.

"Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back." Lloyd tells Z-3PO.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." Z-3PO says to C2.

C2 beeps in response.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"No, I don't think he likes you at all." Z-3PO responds.

C2 beeps.

"You like me though right?"

"No, I don't like you either." Z-3PO answers.


End file.
